<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King Dethroned by XxPartyEndyxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841789">A King Dethroned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPartyEndyxX/pseuds/XxPartyEndyxX'>XxPartyEndyxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Insane Charles, Short One Shot, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPartyEndyxX/pseuds/XxPartyEndyxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short angst I thought up. Apologies for any typos and such, first time writing on Ao3!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A King Dethroned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to slow as the two enemies, once friends, stood out on the battlefield. Tired, battered and bruised, they stare at each other for long moments. One grips his pistol tighter, "I trusted you. We trusted you, Henry". The coldness of betrayal ran cold through his voice. "Charles, come on, come to your senses-" "I AM DONE PLAYING YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME, HENRY," A deep breath, "This stupid game of cat and mouse that you insist we keep doing. I'm tired of it. I'm putting an end to this, once and for all." The hand with holding the gun rose, the other panicking. "C-charles, bud, pal, come on. There's no need to do this," The mans arms open wide, like an old friend offering comfort, "Join us. I can give you everything you want and more." Charles hand falters for a moment, before his hand grips the gun tighter. "You have put me through hell, Stickmin. Hell. I'm putting an end to this, once and for all." The gun cocks, the other growing desperate. "Don't shoot! I'll do anything, give you anything!" "I want to win." The air grows still for a moment, "What?" "I'm the cat in this stupid game of yours, and I'm done chasing. After everything you've done, you expect me to trust you again? I made that mistake once before. Goodbye, little mouse." "C-charles wa-" A gunshot rang out over the emptyness, a body dropping, a king dethroned</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>